1. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of computerized wagering gaming machines and more particularly to the field of remote management of computerized wagering gaming machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Wagering gaming machines that are out-of-service can be very costly to the casinos having such machines on their floors and possibly to the gaming machine manufacturers that are receiving a part of the revenue generated by such games. Therefore, keeping the gaming machines operational is a high priority. Typically, to determine whether a gaming machine is out-of-service and to repair such a machine, the casino operators must be physically present at the gaming machine. For gaming machine operators owning scores of machines, this process can be laborious and expensive.
Moreover, wagering game makers continually provide new and entertaining games. One way of increasing entertainment value associated with casino-style wagering games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video black jack, and the like) includes offering a base game and a variety of bonus events. However, despite the variety of bonus events, players often lose interest in repetitive gaming content. In order to maintain player interest, wagering game machine makers frequently update game themes, game settings, bonus events, and other gaming content.
In order to satisfy player demands, gaming machine operators or manufacturers continuously license and deploy new gaming content to gaming machines operating in the field. Gaming machine operators or manufacturers typically update gaming content by manually delivering updated gaming content to each gaming machine. For example, when a gaming machine's gaming content becomes undesirable or a license expires, an operator or manufacturer typically replaces existing media (e.g. ROM, CD-ROM, or flash memory) with new media containing updated gaming and licensing content. Accordingly, the tracking of the types and version of gaming content on the gaming machines typically involves some type of manual reporting process.